oesterskovrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Samis Advanced Death Sheet
'Samis Advanced Death Sheet' ''Attributes Stats A character's basic, fundamental capabilities are represented with Attributes, which are the foundation of all the acts that he performs. These traits are classified into three categories: Mental, Physical, and Social. Mental Attributes suggest how insightful, clever, and determined your character is. 'Intelligence, Strength, Charisma, Wits, Agility, Awareness, Resolve, Stamina, Composure,' Skills Stats Miscellaneous Stats '''Medical Threshold Mathe' Another threshold worth mentioning is the medical threshold, which is always at least one point lower than the toughness threshold, but otherwise considered to be half of total hit-points available, rounded up. If a character suffers damage beyond this threshold, they need medical assistance to be able to heal their damage. Any damage above this threshold heals without medical aid, but at the same rate of healing. Toughness Threshold Your character's toughness is equal to their stamina and resolve modifiers added together, but can never be lower than 1. If you suffer any lethal damage within your toughness threshold, you shrug it off in between encounters (scenes). Willpower threshold Another threshold worth mentioning is the Willpower threshold, which is always at least one point lower than the Integrity_Current_Value_Calc, If you buy attributes that give someone more Willpower it will note take that effect and you are to put -1 on willpower on your stats willpower not your Threshold as you are over your threshold to gain more willpower and will not be given that bonus til you have gained a higher Willpower threshold. An example would be argument mind cant give you 10 willpower because you have a threshold now. before we did that so that it would not be to op but now we have a explanation :) Psionic threshold Another threshold worth mentioning is the Psionic threshold, which is always at least one point lower than the Willpower_Current_Value_Calc, if you are one point lower than the Willpower_Current_Value_Calc when you cant buy more attributes Psionic points. if you are a race that have inborn connection to the force you gain +1 in this threshold. and if you use some kind of means only possible through the occult when you get a +1 in this threshold. Spells can not effect your own Psionic level like argument mind cant give you more when you already have. it is possible to get +2 with means only possible through the occult but that will have serious derangement to get it. Knowledge threshold this threshold need to use a skill to show the real value of the threshold as it have multipel difrent types of values depending on relevant skill Another threshold worth mentioning is the Knowledge threshold, which is (Intelligence+Wits)+relevant skill if you don't have any Academic or Scientist merit Knowledge about a topic like building something when the difficulty level of the roll will be the same difficulty that you will have to match up with your Knowledge threshold. if building a trap that some enemy will fall in to is level 10. and you have never in your life built something and have 0 craft. but high int and wits you still know how to do it. and can do a roll with only your attribute. but if it is something like building a laser gun when the difficulty will mostly be 15-20 and you will not even know were yo start with this project. if gm say that a navigation roll need to be done and the difficulty is 15 and the pilot is down. when someone with high int+wits and Science at least 15 or more will be allowed to do a roll with a -3 to the int+Science roll that is needed if he don't have Knowledge threshold above the difficulty when he don't even know what the buttons he is pushing will do and the - will be vary more harsh. Evey Academic or Scientist merit you have will give you +1 but only for etche field not for very point in something like navigation. if you have 3 points in navigation merit when it still only count as one. same with Academic. Eidetic Memory will also give you + 1 but Expert Knowledge will give you the same amount of dots that you have in it if the relevant skill is the same as the one you have Expert Knowledge in. the same is true about Hobbyist Clique. and last is Specialties witch will give you a +1 Cultures Threshold Another threshold worth mentioning is the Cultures threshold, which is (Charisma+Wits+Empathy) if you don't have any languages merit that the also have when you make a Social roll it will be a -3 but if your Cultures_Threshold is high when it will not make any negative for you. this is important to remember when someone use a translation disk or when someone use spells or when someone use the merit Multilingual. to communicate with someone. Evey different languages merit you have will give you a +1, Evey different Multilingual merit you have will give you a +1,Specialties in Empathy give you a +1 ''Advantages Stats 'Simple Health System' 'Conditions' Certain conditions occur upon gaining a certain amount of successes. 'Saving Bashing Roll' When someone deals more damage than your ((@{stamina})*2) When you are' stunned Target must roll stamina+resolve to avoid being stunned. Failure results in losing next round. '''Saving Lethal Roll When someone deals more damage than your ((@{stamina})*2) When you are''' experiencing blood loss Target must roll stamina+resolve to remain conscious. If the target fails, the knocked down condition is also applied. '''Saving Aggravated Roll When a target take ((@{stamina})*2) damage When Target must roll stamina+resolve to stay alive If the target fails you dead bro! (It will anyway take a limb from you) And you have lost conscious even if you sucesed 'Limit' Bashing Roll When you go above Bashing damage passing the health limit when you need to make a stamina+resolve to remain conscious. 'Limit' 'Lethal Roll' When you go above''' Lethal damage passing the health limit when you need to make a stamina+resolve to remain Alive. Limit Aggravated Roll' When you go above Aggravated damage passing the health limit when you need to make a 1d10>10! and if you get a 10 you can teal all people that you were a lucky bastard in hell because they don't existe a save from having your body torn in pieces. but if it did you passed it ;). 'Knocked down' When someone deals more damage than their target's size (before armor subtracts). This causes a knock-down instantly and a dexterity+athletics roll may be made to avoid one additional bashing damage from hitting the ground hard. 'Knocked out' When someone deals more damage than their target's stamina to the head (before armor subtracts). Target must roll stamina+resolve to remain conscious. If the target fails, the knocked down condition is also applied. 'Stunned' When someone deals more damage than their target's stamina, to the solar plexus or the groin. Target must roll stamina+resolve to avoid being stunned. Failure results in losing next round. Combat Stats Equipment Stats ''* Not in use at this moment ''Race Stats * Not in use at this moment The Replicator * Sci-fi gadget "Star Trek" also contributed this gadget: the replicator. As you might guess from its name, the replicator can create stuff as long as it knows what that stuff is made of on a molecular level. If you have the molecular recipe for lasagna, the replicator can whip up a nice batch for you on the spot. Could we ever build an actual working replicator? Scholars like K. Eric Drexler think it might be a possibility with nanotechnology. We may one day be able to construct machines that measure only a few billionths of a meter across -- so small you can't even see them with a light microscope. These molecular machines could, in theory, assemble material one molecule at a time. With billions of these assemblers, you could create practically anything as long as you had the raw materials at hand. But before you throw away your microwave and toss out your oven, you should know that there are other scientists like Richard E. Smalley who think that there are fundamental barriers that make devices like molecular assemblers a virtual impossibility. Could we ever build an actual working replicator? Scholars like K. Eric Drexler think it might be a possibility with nanotechnology. We may one day be able to construct machines that measure only a few billionths of a meter across -- so small you can't even see them with a light microscope. These molecular machines could, in theory, assemble material one molecule at a time. With billions of these assemblers, you could create practically anything as long as you had the raw materials at hand. '''Stealth suits ''* Sci-fi gadget''' Stealth suitsIn William Gibson's seminal cyber punk novel "Neuromancer," radical activists use futuristic stealth suits of "mimetic polycarbon" to become virtually invisible. In our current age of NSA scandals and surveillance state concerns, this seems like an idea whose time as come. So it has: Designer Adam Harvey has developed a line of stealthwear designed to protect the wearer from modern surveillance technologies. The apparel line includes hoodies that use reflective fabric to block thermal imaging, along with accessories designed to thwart cameras and facial recognition software. We'll just assume the NSA has flagged this paragraph already: Hi, guys!